


Recollections

by yamahibi



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Fluff, Hibiki is sappy and in love, M/M, Nightmares, Post Game, triangulum spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahibi/pseuds/yamahibi
Summary: Hibiki wakes up from a nightmare and reminisces about the past year he's spent with his boyfriend





	Recollections

Some nights it was difficult to sleep. After all that’s happened in the past year however, who could blame him? Usually when Yamato stayed over it was easier, a familiar and comforting presence eased the unpleasant dreams most nights. However this was one of the rare nights where the nightmares came anyway. At least it was one of the more tame nightmares. As much as Hibiki tried to act like the invasion didn’t affect him, it was quite the opposite. Images of dead bodies were still fresh in his mind, during the invasion it was common place to see many bodies in the streets though that did not help make it any less traumatizing. This time it was one of those nightmares, thankfully it wasn’t one of the ones where he lost his friends. When those nightmares plagued him he would stay awake the rest of the night out of fear of the dreams returning. 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light that streamed in from the open blinds. He debated getting up to get a glass of water at least but decided against it so he wouldn’t disturb his boyfriend who was sleeping soundly by him. As it turns out Yamato is an extremely light sleeper so Hibiki tries to avoid moving too much on restless nights. Hibiki decided to hold off on trying to sleep again, lest he fall into the same nightmare again, though now he was at a loss on how he would pass the time until he was ready to sleep again. He debated waking Yamato up anyway, at least for some company to help him shake the nightmares after effects, but quickly decided against it. The nights he spent at Hibiki’s apartment seemed to be when he got the most rest, so he wanted to let him sleep at least a little bit more. Yamato doesn’t speak about his nightmares often, but it seems that he felt the same as Hibiki in the sense of nights being easier with the other close by. 

He took a moment to gaze at Yamato as he slept. This wasn’t the first time he’s seen him asleep, but it didn’t stop him from appreciating how beautiful he looked. Of course Yamato was always beautiful to him, but the way his face was relaxed and his hair fell over his eyes more than usual made him look almost ethereal. 

The fact that Yamato was sleeping soundly next to him made Hibiki think about how far they’ve come in the past year. It was still hard to wrap his mind around that today marks the day they had been dating for a year. That year had been quite eventful for the two of them. They had saved the world, multiple times, within that year. Though it is fair to say they definitely didn’t start off in a way that would make Hibiki think that they would be dating now. Looking back on it, dating Yamato was probably the last thing Hibiki wanted to do when they first met during the invasion. It wasn’t hard to admit he did think Yamato was attractive from the moment they met, though his attitude was quite different from his appearance. The difference between the Yamato sleeping in front of him and the Yamato he first met is so drastic it would be hard to believe they were the same person. As he attempted to recall the events of the past year he found himself getting lost within his memories, which was a welcome distraction as opposed to dwelling on his nightmare.

___________

“Sako. Lock them away,” A cold voice commanded. From what Hibiki could tell that was the voice of the JPs Chief they had met moments early, who definitely did not specialize in diplomacy. 

“But, Chief Hotsuin-” Makoto attempted to argue only to be cut off. 

“No buts. They have access to the summoning app so they should be locked up and questioned. We can’t let civilians run around with access to demons, if someone gets accustomed to power they are more likely to abuse it. We are done here, take them to a cell.” The reply was curt and not even seconds later Hibiki and Daichi heard the sounds of boots fading away in the opposite direction from where they found themselves eavesdropping. The pair had peaked around the corner to confirm that it was Makoto who was being ordered around, which lead them to only one conclusion. Makoto and the JPs Chief were arguing what to do with _them_ and their solution was to lock them up. Hibiki looked to his best friend who looked frantic, he must have arrived at the same conclusion after that conversation. 

Forgetting about their original reason for wandering around JPs they quickly returned to the room where Io sat. Frantically they helped Io up and told her they needed to leave much to her confusion. Thankfully Hibiki had a general idea of the route they took to get to the room, so he began leading his friends throughout the facility. 

“I had no idea that Chief guy would be so cruel,” Daichi said in a harsh whisper as they tried to sneak their way out of the JPs facility without drawing attention to themselves. 

“You never explained what was going on,” Io looked obviously frightened. Though who could blame her when Daichi burst in the room frantically saying they had to leave now.

“The Chief that Makoto introduced us to earlier said he was going to throw us in jail,” Hibiki explained simply as they made their way out of the diet building, proceeding to try to get as far away from it as possible while not forcing Io to further injure her ankle. 

“I thought he might have been rude to us because he was stressed, but no turns out he’s just an asshole,” Daichi ranted. Hibiki offered a small hum in agreement, though he was more worried about getting away unnoticed than Daichi’s ramblings. If this Chief Hotsuin was a man of his word this definitely wouldn’t be the last time they saw him. 

As fate would have it, it wasn’t. Only moments after they defeated Duhbe JPs showed up which made them all panic for obvious reasons. Though as the Chief walked over to Io, Joe, and Hibiki himself he didn’t look confrontational, he looked almost proud. He made no attempt to order his agents to detain their group, in fact his only order was for Makoto to help Daichi down from the ledge he was clinging to. 

“Ha… We were chasing down Dubhe, but I did not expect to find this, So you defeated Duhbe… Impressive.” Yamato beamed upon arriving at the group. He made no attempt to mask the fact that he was focused on Hibiki as instead of their whole group. “Don’t worry. Any doubts we may have had about you are now cleared! You all defeated Duhbe… even if it was by coincidence. Your actions are commendable.” After he said his piece he walked off just like that. 

Makoto explained further that they will give them food and shelter at JPs and they are no longer at risk to be locked up. That was a relief, however it was hard for Hibiki to forget the way Yamato seemed to single him out in the group. It was a group effort to take down Duhbe, yet all Yamato seemed to acknowledge was Hibiki. It was weird to say the least. Though that would not be the last time Hibiki would be the target of Yamato’s undivided attention. 

_________

A chuckle almost escaped Hibiki’s mouth at how ridiculous it would seem to other people if they ever told them the story of how they met. 

“The first time I met my boyfriend he wanted to throw me in jail!” Perhaps that was a conversation best left unhad, especially with his mother figure. Daichi’s Mom would likely freak out and give him a two hour long lecture on how he needs to be careful to date the right people. Though telling her that they met during the apocalypse and became close by saving the world together doesn’t sound much better. Perhaps it was best overall to avoid those conversations. 

By now he had started staring at the ceiling as he further lost himself in his thoughts. It was almost hard for him to believe how they had started dating from just that story. During the first invasion the two did flirt a lot, though now that Hibiki actually thought about it, he didn’t realize the extent of his feelings until the third world. It was even weirder to think that they had begun dating in the third world as well, mostly due to situational pressures. As much as he wishes everything could have been more romantic, it’s hard to see them beginning their relationship in any other way, including the initial awkwardness.

________________

Everything has been a blur since Yamato got back. Not only did he embarrass himself twice in front of Yamato, they still had many preparations before the Canopus fight. At least Yamato seemed to behave as per usual with him, which was a relief. When he kissed him, and later admitted his feelings, he had no intention of hurting the friendship they had built. All had seemed normal again, as normal as they could be with the world ending and Yamato constantly bickering with his twin that happened to be a literal star. 

Things were looking good, they had a plan of action, and they all had something to fight for. They would be fools to not fight, he and Yamato had just made plans to travel the world together. As Hibiki was making his rounds confirming everyone was ready he finally came upon Yamato, who seemed to finally be done with his own preparations. Upon seeing Hibiki, Yamato pulled him to a more secluded area, away from the others who were nervously chatting before their final battle.

“I was just considering going to search for you,” Yamato admitted. He had lead them to a hallway a bit away, he stood opposite of Hibiki with his arms folded, it was hard to tell if Hibiki was imagining it but Yamato looked almost nervous. It was easy to write any nervousness off as worry about their upcoming battle with Canopus, so he decided not to dwell on it too much. 

“We do this a lot don’t we? I go looking for you the same time you go looking for me, our minds must be linked.”

“Of course we are linked, that should come as no surprise to you,” the corner of Yamato’s mouth turned up into the smug smile Hibiki adored. Yamato’s ability to act the same around Hibiki despite what had transpired recently was comforting in its own way. Though the comfort was short lived as Yamato continued speaking, “There’s a personal matter I’d like to discuss with you, hince the slightly more private location.”

“Oh? What’s wrong, Yamato?” It became hard to shake the nerves that suddenly started eating at him. Yamato asked for some time to think after Hibiki had confessed and he was more than happy to give it, but Yamato pulling him away to talk in private made Hibiki’s mind jump to that very topic. It was highly possible this was just about their plans to travel after they made the new world except this time without Saiduq’s interference, but he’ll admit he was afraid of being rejected. Being rejected would hurt, but he’d get over it, it was more so the worry that this would have hurt their friendship. He couldn’t stop mentally cursing himself for confessing at such an awkward and honestly awful time, but he didn’t know what else to do. Panic set in about Miyako’s plan and he wanted to be sure that if they had to sacrifice themselves that at least Yamato knew the full extent of how he felt about him. Hoping that it wasn’t too obvious how nervous he had just become, he looked at Yamato who wore a pensive look on his face. Was this one of the rare moments when Yamato was at a loss for words? 

“My answer to the question you asked yesterday… is yes,” Yamato turned his head away refusing to look Hibiki in the eye and pink dusted his cheeks. It took a moment before the realization hit Hibiki. Did Yamato really just say yes to dating him? Honestly he had not expected an answer anytime within the next few weeks, so he was shocked. Hibiki realized he probably looked like an idiot standing there with his mouth agape, but he was speechless. 

“I have concluded that my feelings are likely romantically inclined, and while I cannot say with one hundred percent certainty, due to my own inexperience in this subject, I do know I can’t imagine a world without you by my side. Which lead me to this. It is less than ideal timing as you stated last night, but with the upcoming battle I figured I’d mention it now, so we both aren’t distracted,” Yamato finally met Hibiki’s eyes as he finished talking. Despite how formal this all sounded there was a warmth in his eyes that betrayed his tone.

“So,” Hibiki attempted to form some sentence to respond to all of this, “That means we are dating now, right?” _Smooth. Very Smooth_ , Hibiki immediately regretted saying only that. It wasn’t much of a response to someone who just told you they couldn’t imagine a world without you. 

“I suppose that is the case,” Yamato nodded. Awkwardness fell over the two as they stood there, unsure of what to say next. There were plenty of things he wanted to say now, starting with how happy he was, but he just couldn’t form the sentences. He definitely didn’t want to make a fool out of himself five minutes into dating. After a moment of mental debate Hibiki decided to take Yamato’s hand and hold it in his own. It was simple, but it was a start. They had a while to work out how they would go through the early relationship awkwardness. 

“Do you think we should tell everyone now?” Hibiki smiled as he ran his thumb over Yamato’s gloved hand, he joking of course. Daichi was sure to hear about all of this before long, but right now they had other priorities. Saying this at least cut some of the awkwardness down, though Hibiki made a mental note to tell Yamato how happy he is when he can collect his thoughts properly. 

“I would rather not. I don’t think that Vixen or Yanagiya would let me hear the end of it,” Yamato shook his head as a grimace crossed his face at the thought of Miyako being able to tease him. This time the silence that followed was comfortable. They stood there with Hibiki holding Yamato’s hand and small embarrassed smiles on their faces. For a moment it was almost as if it was just them in the world, no worrying about battles, demons, or universe overlords. Their moment was short lived; however, as they were brought back to face their current situation once more as they heard their friends yelling about something. They would definitely have to have a better romantic moment when all this was over, one devoid of people yelling in the background and the pressure of a life and death situation. 

“I guess we should take that as our cue to get going, we have to save the world, again.” He couldn’t help but chuckle, it was still hard to believe even now that they were about to save the world for technically the third time. 

“The world we dream of has no place for a being such as Canopus. We shall remake the world, together this time.” Yamato’s confidence was reassuring. Only he could go against the omnipotent being that controls the universe and be confident of winning, though that was one of the many things he had grown to love about Yamato. 

“Together,” Hibiki smiled as he squeezed Yamato’s hand before dropping it. While he was sure his friends would be overjoyed at the knowledge of them dating, it would be best to wait to tell everyone. Though with a blush lingering on both of their faces it might have been easy to figure out. They had plenty of time to tell people, and plenty of time to go on dates and learn more about each other in a non life or death situation. With their heads held high they walked to the terminal, they would beat Canopus and remake the world where they would be free, because Hibiki had the utmost confidence in Yamato and his plan. This would work because this is their dream. 

______________

The memory made his heart feel warmed. They were so awkward initially, not to say that they didn’t still have their moments, but they were more comfortable with each other romantically now. Talking had never been an issue between them, it was just introducing Yamato to the affection he had been missing out on his whole life. 

It was always hard for Hibiki to wrap his mind around the fact that Yamato never celebrated holidays really or even had hugs for most of his life. Not that he didn’t have a similar home situation, but Daichi’s family was always there to invite him to their family celebrations. 

Thinking of celebrations reminded him of their first Christmas together. It was a welcome relief to let his mind trail off into another pleasant memory instead of thinking about the invasion or his nightmares.

______________

“We’re under mistletoe, you know what that means,” Hibiki teased as he pointed to the doorway where it hung. He had spent a few weeks suggesting they do a small Christmas get together as an excuse to spend time with everyone again. Miyako was all for this plan from the start, but it took some convincing to get Yamato on board. By now everyone was leaving so Hibiki took his chance to sneak Yamato under the mistletoe that he had hung up. He didn’t want to embarrass Yamato by asking for a kiss in front of everyone, so this was the most ideal timing he could think of. Of course he didn’t need an excuse to ask Yamato for a kiss, but he was hoping to get Yamato to kiss him for once instead of the other way around. 

“This decoration has some sort of significance?” Yamato looked at Hibiki confused. 

“Wait, have you never heard of mistletoe?” Hibiki should be used to Yamato not knowing about seemingly normal things by now, but it never failed to surprise him each time. 

“I never had much time for Christmas celebrations in the past so it would be useless for me to know all the fine details,” he stated as if this should be true for most people. Hibiki couldn’t help but feel sad knowing all that Yamato had missed out on. They were making up for most of it as they went on dates but you can only make up for so much.

“Well if you and someone else are under mistletoe together you’re supposed to kiss,” he elaborated, though now he felt kind of silly for assuming Yamato knew.

“You are aware that you don’t need a gimmick to ask for a kiss, right?” 

“Well of course, I just thought it would be cute.” Hibiki looked at Yamato’s face hoping for some indication of how he felt about this. It was easy to see that he was thinking, but he didn’t have a clue what might be on his mind. 

“I suppose I will oblige with your wish. We are under mistletoe after all and it will soon be Christmas,” Yamato finally decided. 

In an awkward fashion Yamato held Hibiki’s hands in his own and leaned in rather nervously with his eyes closed. Their lips pressed together briefly before Yamato pulled away just as quick as the kiss started. It wasn’t much but Hibiki was beaming with happiness. Yamato’s face was an adorable shade of red and he had decided to focus on looking at something off to the side out of embarrassment. This was extremely different compared to Yamato’s usual composed demeanor, but it was always delightful to see this rare side of him. 

“I trust that was sufficient.” Yamato’s tone was quiet as he finally decided to look Hibiki in the eye.

“It was perfect,” Hibiki squeezed Yamato’s hands gently. Honestly he would have been fine with even just a kiss on the cheek, not that he was going to tell Yamato that now after he already got a kiss. “You know Christmas Eve is for couples to spend time together at least right?”

“I’m not that uninformed, I’ve already discussed things with Miyako as well and she is willing to handle JPs in my stead while I search for a gift for you.”

“You don’t have to get me present I just want to spend time with you. We’ve both been really busy lately so the best gift you could give me is just a day together,” Hibiki replied simply. Yamato opened his mouth to respond only to hear Miyako’s voice instead. 

“Brother, I’d hate to break this up but if you would still like for me to manage things while you search for a present then I suggest you help with cleaning up. You too Kuze, you are not exempt either. The party was your idea so start cleaning.” Miyako interrupted the two with a sweet smile on her face though her tone was deadly. Yamato scowled at his twin and Hibiki could sense the argument that was about to happen. 

After hearing so many arguments between the two Hibiki decided it would be best to avoid the headache that comes along with stopping them. They could resolve things on their own they are old enough. 

“We can make plans later,” Hibiki gave Yamato a kiss on the cheek before removing the mistletoe that hung above them and walking to the other room where decorations remained. As if on cue he could hear them start to bicker and he rolled his eyes. Typical Hotsuin twins. 

______________

After that awkward moment Hibiki made sure to give Yamato a heads up about holidays and traditions before he planned anything special. In general it was up to him to plan their dates, seeing as Yamato hasn’t experienced most seemingly simple things. Most people wouldn’t consider having to teach a seventeen year old how to use a swing at a park a date, but it was endearing seeing him try all these new things. 

Yamato planned their dates occasionally, they were usually to fancier restaurants that Hibiki could only dream of being able to afford. There was also their trips that while they planned together to a degree, he let Yamato make most of the decisions. It was Yamato’s idea after all, he had every right to see the world he vowed to protect without Hibiki deciding how they spent their time. He could easily recall their first trip, it was hard to forget when Yamato constantly reminded him of which trips Saiduq could join them on. 

______________

“I’m exhausted!” Hibiki announced as he flung the door to their hotel room open, making Yamato wince upon hearing the sound of the door hit the door stop full force as he followed close behind Hibiki; who was all too eager to get back. He only bothered removing his shoes before flopping face first onto the bed, groaning with relief that he no longer had to stand. 

“Are you perhaps getting weak now that there’s no invasion,” Yamato’s sarcasm rang out close behind as the door clicked softly behind him. 

“Sorry, Mr. I trained my whole life to stop a demon invasion, some people have stuff like school to attend instead of training to fight demons,” Hibiki rolled over and stuck his tongue at his boyfriend who was taking off his coat. The only response Hibiki got was a small chuckle, but that was enough to bring a smile to his face. No matter how quiet Yamato’s laugh was, there was no getting around the fact that it was cute. Though he would refrain from reminding Yamato that he thought so, due to the fact that whenever he did mention it, his boyfriend would deny it. 

“You’re always welcome to use the gym at JPs on your days off,” Yamato offered as he sat next to Hibiki, which elicited a groan in disgust from Hibiki. 

“I don’t think I’ll need to use a gym after all this walking. It doesn’t help that Saiduq kept wandering off and you refused to go after him. Next time you have to go find him, do you know how easily he disappears? You can’t even tell he doesn’t have his septentrione powers anymore,” he complained. 

“Or, we can let him get lost. He has both of our numbers in case he needs assistance. He may act like a child at times but he is well over old enough to be on his own. Plus if he isn’t following along this could be a proper date.” Hibiki could tell Yamato was still slightly bitter that Saiduq had asked to come along, though no matter how bitter he acted Yamato himself was the one who agreed to letting him come along. 

“ _We_ ,” Hibiki sat up finally and gestured between the two of them to punctuate his words, “agreed to show him around, plus, I don’t want him to somehow break some law because then we really couldn’t enjoy our time here. At least we have our own room though. I never knew hotel beds were this soft.”

“We are staying here for a week after all, I’d rather be comfortable than miserable. I’ll admit that even with Alcor tagging along, our time so far has been enjoyable. I’m glad it was you who I get to spend this time with. I couldn’t imagine going on such a journey with anyone else,” a rare relaxed smile appeared on Yamato’s face as he spoke. Hibiki could feel his face heat up as Yamato looked at him confused. It was so hard to understand how Yamato got flustered by the mere suggestion of a kiss when he could say stuff that sounded like it was right out of a romance novel. 

“I wish it was longer than a week. It feels like weeks since we got to spend time together,” Hibiki sighed as he rested his head on Yamato’s shoulder. Absentmindedly he reached for Yamato’s hand and held it. He ran his thumb over the back of Yamato’s hand, for once he was without his gloves though perhaps it was because he favored a more casual attire for their adventure. His hands were cold, not that Hibiki minded. It was a welcome contrast considering his hands were always warm. 

“You’re rather clingy, Hibiki,” Yamato chuckled.

“Says the person who shows up to my house unannounced just because you want to be held,” Hibiki teased in return. Not like this was something Hibiki minded, he was always more than happy to spend time with Yamato. Luckily for him his parents were rarely home since they worked most of the day. He was definitely not up to explain Yamato or their relationship to his parents, ever. 

“If you were against it you would have said something by now. You are the one who pushes me to be more affectionate anyway.” Silence set in shortly after that. They were both tired after spending the day walking around and were more than happy to rest. Between Hibiki finally finishing high school and taking entrance exams for college, and Yamato working, it was hard for them to be able to just enjoy being around each other. It was almost easy to take for granted the amount of time they had to spend together in the invasion. 

Their peace was short lived however, it felt like they only spent a few minutes together before there was a knock at their door. Hibiki could hear Saiduq through the door asking about room service rather loudly. With a groan Hibiki let go of Yamato’s hand and he laid back down. He could feel the weight shift off the bed as Yamato got up to get the door.

“Hey, at least he knocked this time,” Hibiki remarked.

“Knocking or not he is still testing my patience.” 

“Well honestly I could go for room service too, I’m too tired to go to a restaurant,” Hibiki quickly added before Yamato opened the door in the hopes that it would save Saiduq from some of Yamato’s wrath. _Good luck Saiduq_. 

__________

Now that he’s remembering clearly, he still couldn’t save Saiduq from getting fussed at for bothering them. It could have been worse, but after that trip they decided that they would only take him along on shorter vacations. The longer vacations were saved for one on one time, which they rarely seemed to get between Miyako and Saiduq at Yamato’s home and Daichi at their apartment. At least Daichi could take a hint.

“Hibiki, if you had a nightmare you could have woken me up instead of sitting in silence for however long,” Yamato’s voice snapped Hibiki back to the present. Hibiki didn’t know how long he had been reminiscing at this point. He looked at Yamato whose eyes were half lidded and his voice was tired as he took Hibiki’s hand in his own and gave a weak squeeze. Another thing that a year ago Hibiki could never see Yamato doing. It was harder for Yamato to express affection in ways like kisses and holding hands, but with time he has beginning to get the hang of it. 

“I know, you looked so cute though I couldn’t bear to wake you up,” Hibiki flashed Yamato a small smile to try to divert worry away. While he was a little glad to see Yamato awake he really was feeling better for the most part. The fear that lingered when waking up from a nightmare had left by now. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yamato pressed, well aware of Hibiki’s bad habit of hiding his feelings behind a smile. 

“No it’s fine, the usual you’ve heard about twenty times by now. If you want to go back to sleep you can. I managed to cheer myself up. Though if you don’t mind could we cuddle?” Hibiki raised Yamato’s hand up to his lips and pressed a small kiss to the back of his boyfriends hand. It warmed his heart that Yamato was so concerned, but he could feel tiredness creeping up on him. 

Yamato shot one more worried look towards Hibiki and gave a small nod, before letting go of his hand and rolling over. The black haired boy took this as his chance to wrap his arms around Yamato’s waist and draw them closer together. A smile tugged at Hibiki’s mouth as he felt the silver haired boy relax to his touch, his usual tenseness fading quickly. There were so many things Hibiki only had the joy of seeing, this being one of them. This was the side of Yamato that Hibiki only got to see. Everyone else always saw Yamato with his brow furrowed and his shoulders squared to look intimidating; however, Hibiki couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he seemed to bring out the softer side in him. 

“What were you thinking of to cheer yourself up,” Yamato asked, sleep still clinging to his voice.

“Oh that? Well.... as cliche as it sounds I was remembering stuff related to us. Like when we first met and when I confessed to you,” he answered quietly, hoping it covered the slight embarrassment in his voice. 

“You’re correct. That does sound cliche… but it makes me happy to know even though you refuse to wake me up I still could help somewhat.” 

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?” he chuckled. 

Yamato shook his head in response, “If you would have woken me up then you could have gone back to sleep quicker. I know we have nothing special planned for the day but I’d still like to spend time with you awake, and not napping or half asleep.”

“About that, are you sure you don’t want to do anything? I could take you out somewhere to eat or we could go somewhere. We’ve been dating for a year now after all, most people consider that a special occasion for celebration.”

“Do not misunderstand, it is special to me. I just wish to celebrate by simply spending time together, nothing extravagant. That’s my only wish.”

“You know, that was surprisingly sweet,” Hibiki pointed out. 

“Surprisingly?” Yamato scoffed “Go back to sleep Hibiki, and wake me up this time if you need me.”

“Got it, got it.” Hibiki pressed a quick kiss to the back of Yamato’s neck, “I love you.”

“And I, you,” Yamato replied in a soft tone reserved for Hibiki alone. Maybe it wasn’t so difficult to see how they got to where they are now after all.


End file.
